


λιώσει

by Faint_Harlot



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faint_Harlot/pseuds/Faint_Harlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I left you once, and I paid for that choice. Now you leave me every night, over and over, a broken record, a curse."</p>
            </blockquote>





	λιώσει

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 632; dormant shipper coming to life after years and years. Written to the tune of several depressing Crossfade songs. Second-person POV, Sasuke.

You dart into dust, opaque and rolling billows; undulating, they swallow the ground in colors far too dark. You disappear, as you have so many times before. 

I know you would be indignant at that thought; after all, I am the one who disappeared first. Your bright eyebrows furrowed, lips twisted into a pout – this is how I imagine your new reaction to be. It’s amusing. That would likely irritate you too, because ten minutes in your presence has shown that no one treats you like a little girl anymore.  


Good. It’s about time.

But I haven’t had to watch anyone for a while … take care of them, I mean. Not that you need to be taken care of, just, Naruto sure isn’t able to do it. Why? I can handle it, and that’s all the reason you need. 

It’s only because I’m not used to having people to keep track of – that’s all. Every time you disappear, I can’t find – I mean, I have to locate you all over again. 

Dark days would pass with only the sound of breathing, only mine. On the wind, there were whispers and tears. They bothered me, but I don’t know why. I wondered if they were yours, but then I would have trouble recalling your face. It fell into crevasses somewhere in my mind, and my past wasn’t familiar anymore. It was embarrassing; can’t believe I fell into a place so pathetic. 

Sometimes it was a nightmare. Your face would be shattered with a sharp snap, the scraping of glass. Pieces rained, plunking out notes of irritating songs with grotesque humor.

Sometimes you would simply melt, dissipate, flow through my fingers, never touched again. I deserved that. 

I left you once, and I paid for that choice. Now you leave me every night, over and over, a broken record, a curse.

I’ve walked out of a dream; I don’t know where I’ve been roaming. 

I hear you stumble and land far away, and then your footsteps pick up speed. Battle cry echoing across a wasteland of blood and dust, the ground shakes, yielding to your fists and fallen enemies. I half-turn and find you hidden in clouds of debris. How frustrating. You’re gone again. 

If you melt away again, your face falling to pieces, I’ll be losing my mind again. And it just wouldn’t be proper. Anyway, I need to get myself together. I’m here now, so you shouldn’t need to leave my sight.

You’ve been out of it so long already.


End file.
